Unlucky Circumstances
by tsuki-san16
Summary: He worked so hard to make this package. Hours and hours of sleepless nights and discarded attempts. It only took a few seconds for Black Star to ruin it. One-shot, Kid/Soul


Unlucky Circumstances

This was the moment. The one he had been planning and laboring over for days. He was about to complete his mission and it would be uncool for him to wimp out now.

Soul pulled out a small box. It was perfect. Of course, it had to be perfect, he wouldn't have it any other way. He carefully put the package back in his pocket and held it tightly with one hand so that the objects inside wouldn't move even an inch from their spots. If they moved even slightly, his whole plan would be ruined.

Soul looked up. His target was on the other side of the hallway. He'd been waiting for this moment. With a determined nod he started to make his way across the hallway, his red eyes fixated on his target and his hand clutching the package.

His heart was thumping wildly as he made his way closer. What if he failed? He wouldn't be able to show his face in Shibusen ever again.

'_Cool people don't fail, and I cannot be uncool._' He reassured himself, sidestepping a student who was running down the hallway and ducking smoothly under a flying textbook. His target was only a few steps away now, he could do this!

Soul cleared his throat and slouched up to his target with a confident swagger, one hand clutched the package in his jacket pocket.

"Kid?" he said, stopping in front of the young shinigami and glancing at Liz and Patty with a serious look. The girls stared at him for a moment before dismissing themselves hastily.

Kid looked up from where his startling yellow eyes had been scanning his textbook. "Soul, is something wrong?" Kid narrowed his eyes. He could hear Patty and Liz giggling from their position further down the hall. Did he miss something?

"Here." Soul muttered, holding out his hand with the package and looking intently at Kid's shiny black shoes. He was definitely _not_ blushing.

"What-" Kid began but was interrupted by Black Star jumping and hitting Soul so hard on the shoulder that he stumbled forward and the box slipped from his fingers.

Soul watched in horror as the package seemed to fall in slow motion, images of sleepless nights, burned hands and cramped shoulders flashing through his head. All his hard work, his attention to detail, gone.

The box hit the floor with a small thud, the lid popping open and the contents spilling out onto the floor. The three of them stood there staring down at the ruined package.

Liz, Patty and Maka watched from afar.

"That idiot! I told Tsubaki to make sure that Black Star stayed out of the way, I knew he would be stupid enough to pull something like this!" Maka fumed.

"Maybe it's for the best," Liz sighed, turning back to watch Kid and Soul who were both standing there as though frozen in place. "Kid doesn't believe in Valentine's Day, I've never seen him accept a gift before let alone something that isn't symmetrical. He doesn't even like chocolate."

"But they'd be so cute together!" Patty whined, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Soul measured everything out so precisely so that it would be symmetrical. All his hard work..." Maka trailed off, watching the two of them nervously.

Black Star threw his head back and laughed, oblivious to the tension from the other two beside him and continuing on as if nothing had happened. "Yahoo! I, the great Black Star, the one who will surpass God, has just received his first Valentine's Day chocolate!" he yelled, waving a cute little red box in front of their faces, Tsubaki's neat handwriting on the front of it.

"Valentines Day?" Kid muttered, looking down at the box on the floor. He glanced back up at Soul who quickly turned away and gave Black Star a look that promised a very long and painful death.

"Ahahaha! Someone as great as I will surely receive even more declarations of love from those who admire my-"

"I'm going to kill you." Soul interrupted, an insane grin on his face and a dangerous glint in his red eyes.

"I-wha? What did I do?" Black Star frowned, looking between the two of them. "Soul, what-!" he yelped as Soul grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

He suddenly dropped Black Star unceremoniously on the floor as Kid bent down to pick up the ruined chocolate. Everyone watched as he lifted a piece to his mouth and ate it.

"No way." Liz gasped, her jaw hitting the floor as Patty jumped happily up and down and Maka clapped her hands together.

Everyone watched as though frozen in place as Kid chewed and swallowed.

"Delicious." Kid muttered, a faint red tinge to his cheeks as he glanced at Soul out of the corner of his eye. Black Star watched him with his mouth open.

Soul was looking anywhere but at Kid. "Great. Uh, yeah. So...I...yeah." He quickly walked away.

Kid watched him go, a small smile on his face.

A/N: And that's it. Just a little one-shot. I just finished watching the anime and really wanted to write something for this. I haven't read the manga yet, but plan to do some immediately. I like a lot of different pairings in this fandom, but I don't see a lot of Kid/Soul and for some reason I think they'd be so cute together! I hope you all enjoyed this story, there might be more on the way if people like them.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
